borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwen's Head
, , , , or |elementchance = |damage_low = |damage_high = |burst = 7 Bullets. |accuracy_low = |accuracy_high = |rateoffire_low = |rateoffire_high = |magazine_low = 15 |magazine_high = 19 |part = GD_Weap_Pistol.A_Weapons_Unique. Pistol_Dahl_3_GwensHead GD_Weap_Pistol.Barrel. Pistol_Barrel_Hyperion_GwensHead GD_Weap_Pistol.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Dahl_3_GwensHead |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link = On |damage = 1432 |accuracy = 93.3 |rateoffire = 12.5 |reloadspeed_low = 1 |reloadspeed_high = 1.5}} Gwen's Head is a Machine Pistol manufactured by Dahl. See below for Drop Guide. Special Weapon Effects Fires a 7-round burst when zoomed. +37.5% critical hit damage bonus. Additional critical hit damage bonuses (e.g. skills, COMs, relics) are multiplied by inherent bonus, rather than added to it. Usage & Description Gwen's Head is set apart from most Dahl pistols by two immediately obvious differences: its bonus critical hit damage and its seven-round burst. These two things make Gwen's Head highly viable for scoring multiple critical hits, especially given the high fire rate of the weapon. However, there is a third, hidden aspect to Gwen's Head which is not immediately apparent: the weapon uses a different formula for calculating critical hit bonuses added by non-weapon sources, such as from player skills or Badass Rank. While other Dahl pistols add together all critical hit bonuses before applying them, Gwen's Head applies the inherent +37.5% critical hit bonus immediately, then uses that result for calculating any further critical hit bonuses. This means that the weapon's critical hit damage is boosted by an increased amount when compared to standard pistols, making Gwen's Head a good choice for characters with any sort of skills or equipment providing an increase to critical hit damage. Drop Guide This weapon can only be found in a cardboard box that spawns in random locations throughout The Dust. A box containing the gun will always spawn upon entering The Dust in one of the following five locations: #Inside Ellie's workshop - When entering through the right-side door, on the right side. #Outside of Ellie's workshop - Follow the cliff on the left. Reach the point shown in the video below. #In the Goose's Roost (Most common) - Jump into it, walk to the right side, and follow the path of the houses build alongside the cliff going down. At the very end of this winding path, there is a house. #Behind the New-U-Station on the The Dust train platform going to Lynchwood, facing away from the exit towards Lynchwood, located to the left. #Next to a power pole just north of the gas station building containing the slot machine. Notes *When found, either Handsome Jack or Claptrap will send an ECHO message: "Aw, what's in the box!?" **Similar to the "What Does it Mean?" Easter Egg, the ECHO message may come from Handsome Jack even after he has been killed. *The box containing this gun also contains a woman's skull. *This weapon can be found every time The Dust is entered. *This weapon can only spawn with the Tediore grip. *As with Jakobs pistols, the critical hit damage bonus on Gwen's Head will display as a different amount before it is picked up, in this case 75%. Once it is picked up it will display the correct 38% bonus, even if it is subsequently dropped. Trivia *This gun and the ECHO message are references to the movie Se7en in which one of the main characters is presented a cardboard box containing his wife's severed head. **The 'Gwen' in the gun's name is a reference to Gwyneth Paltrow, who played the aforementioned wife in the film. Media Borderlands 2-Easter Egg-SE7EN|#2 - Outside Elle's house Borderlands 2 - Seven Easter Egg|#3 - Along the cliffside Gwen's Head.png|Aw, what's in the box! 2013-06-28 00001.jpg|Gwen's Head found in a box at the Lynchwood Train Station. Gwens-head-4-powerpole.jpg|4 - Gwen's Head box by the power pole